Twisted In Painful Pleasure
by slave4kai
Summary: Bakura... Twisted, insane, utterly screwed in the head. Ryou... cute, quiet, and oh so innocent... Perfect match... Maybe. Yaoi. KuraxRyou Rated M for violence, tradgedy and hinted foreplay
1. Hell Home

**"Come eya' lil kiddies on my lap, guess who's back with a brand new... er... Fic!" (I don't even like that song... > )**

**Anywho, new YuGiOh fic up and going for all my happy-chans out there! But, it's a lil' different than my other KuraxRyou fics... usually, Bakura is a nice kinda guy right? Well... Let's just say... he isn't anymore ::wink::**

**So... Without further ado...**

* * *

**TRANSLATOINS**   
Onegai - Please   
Yameru - Stop   
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry   
Hai - Yes   
Iie - No   
Daijoubu desu ka - Are you all right?   
Daijoubu - It's all right.   
Arigatou - Thank you   
Baka - Idiot/Moron/Fool/etc.   
Kowappa - Brat   
Konbanwa - Good evening   
Oyasumi nasai - Good night

* * *

**TWISTED IN PAINFUL PLEASURE**

**ONE: Hell Home**

Loneliness. Ryou knew the meaning of that word _all _too well. All his life he had been alone. His father always out on digs which forced the teen to live alone, and having moved so much in his 'life', Ryou had never made any true friends.

But now the cotton-haired teen had finally settled in the busy city of Domino, and the small flicker of hope that he would fine the friends he much desired began to burn once again. That was, until _he _came along.

Bakura was the spirit of the Millennium Ring, a gift that Ryou had received from his father, who thought he was 'destined' to have it, even though it was a mere necklace. The five thousand year old Yami that was eventually set free from his prison within the Ring instantly pounced on the unsuspecting Ryou. Usually, Yami's are good spirits, and they respected the duty of protecting their hikari's; they did it with pride. But, when you're a sadistic, twisted, utterly messed up tomb robber with an outrageous lust for blood and causing others pain, these rules _don't_ tend to apply.

Back in his time, Bakura was known as the Tomb Robber, Soul Stealer, but the name everyone knew and feared in Ancient Egypt was simply; the Thief King. The notorious Thief was known everywhere for his sinister ways. The most, as he'd say, famous of his deeds was when he raided the tomb of Pharaoh Atem's father and dragged the mummy across the Throne Room floor, much to everyone's disgust and shock.

For you see, Bakura and Atem, who is now the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and goes by the name of Yami, were more than just enemies. The two despised one another. On countless times the Thief King had broken into the Palace and stolen precious jewels and treasures, each time walking away without once getting caught.

So now, the hatred and rivalry still goes on between the Thief and the Pharaoh, and Bakura's devious ways still remain to this day... Even after five thousand years......

* * *

Ryou slowly walked home from a normal Wednesday at school, but the tiny drops of sweat continued to roll down the sides of his face as the haired on the back of his neck stood on end. Fear. It was the usual feeling that plagued the young Hikari's mind as he drew nearer to his home. Ryou swallowed hard when he turned the corner that led him into his street and his home came to view. 

His fingers began to entwine at his sides, crossing and uncrossing with nerves as he walked. The light soon found himself slowing down, his feet uncontrollably starting to shuffle along. _No, _he thought, _I can't be late. He'd kill me..._

Two sorts of terror began to argue in his mind. One was the pure fear of going home to _him_, but the other was actually getting there. For Ryou knew that once he stepped foot into his so called 'home' there was _no _way of getting out without his permission. But, why did he have to go back in the first place? _He _wouldn't know where the light would go, not a clue. But he'd find him Ryou knew he would. _He _has his ways of finding out things, and the two of them being Yami and Hikari didn't exactly help Ryou out, as he knew Bakura could sense him if he was close enough.

Ryou sighed, finally sorting out his thoughts and carried on at a normal pace along the sidewalk; eventually coming to his driveway, where he suddenly slowed again. Ryou gulped as he slowly went up the smooth pathway to his front door. The pale, shaking hand of the Hikari reached out to the handle before him. His body shook in pure terror at the fact he knew those evil, chocolate eyes were watching him, and he knew his light was home.

* * *

"Yugi! Give that back!" Yami ordered as he chased said Hikari around their living room. 

"No it's mine!" Yugi chirped as he clutched the Millennium Puzzle tightly in his hands and jumped up onto the couch. 

"No it isn- Ok it is, but I wear it!" Yami declared, causing his other half to laugh happily.

Yami, like Bakura was a spirit, which dwelled in his Item, until released by his lighter half, Yugi. Being the Pharaoh that he is, Yami has a full sense of pride and dignity, and he _always _thinks about the welfare of others, before his own. His personality much resembles Yugi's, except the spiky haired light is much more timid and, innocent. But, the two cared deeply for one another, what a Yami and Hikari's are supposed to feel, a relationship the complete opposite to that of Ryou and Bakura's.

"Aibou, give it now!" Yami ordered.

"Make me," Yugi said still giggling.

Yami smirked at his lights order and made his way forward with a sly glint in his crimson depths.

"Er... Yami..." Yugi stuttered as he tried to back away, quickly realised he was still on the couch; with no escape.

"Yes Aibou?" the darker half asked, acting totally oblivious as he carried on towards Yugi.

"Yami..." Yugi muttered, his giggling coming to an instant halt when his Yami lunged forward at him.

The Pharaoh tackled his Hikari down onto the couch, though he did it with grace so not to hurt his other half, but he was _more _than capable of simply pinning the teen down.

"Now will you give it to me?" Yami asked grinning, pinning down Yugi's arms and hips.

"Never!" Yugi laughed, wriggling beneath the dark.

"Fine. Then you leave me with no CHOICE!"

It was at that moment, Yami started tickling the Hikari, his fingers trailing round his sides.

"Ah! Yami, stop!" Yugi begged between laughs, kicking his legs from underneath Yami.

"Puzzle," the spirit stated simply as he tickled his light.

"Ah! Fine, here!" Yugi squealed as he surrendered, holding the golden item up to Yami.

* * *

The darkness of the hallway instantly engulfed Ryou as he stepped into his house. The Hikari stayed as silent as he could as he set down his bag, his eyes trying desperately to focus in the dark abyss of his home. 

A small yelp suddenly escaped him as the air behind him suddenly moved, and the front door slammed shut; making the darkness seem as if it was sucked into more shadows. 

Ryou's whole body began to tremble for he knew his Yami was close, and knowing _he _had impeccable night-vision, scared him even more. _Calm down Ryou... It's just one of his mind games... Just carry on like nothing's wrong... _the light thought silently to himself. Ryou clenched his fists as he walked silently, taking slow steps to the living room.

The white-haired teen soon found himself at the door, he reached a shaking hand to open it, but just before he could reach it, it was snatched from his grip and the door flung open; causing the light to whimper in fear.

A satisfied chuckle whispered through the air, _damn Bakura and his games... _the Hikari thought, _stupid baka... _he added silently.

The chuckling suddenly got louder into a sadistic laugh as the living room door slammed shut and two arms violently grabbed Ryou from behind, causing him to scream out in shock and terror.

* * *

**Mwaha! There's already a cliffy (better get used to those heheh)!! ::laughs:: Sorry... I couldn't resist! ::grins::**

**Anywho, not a very long chapter, I didn't want to give _too _much away at the start now did I?! **

**R&R my happy-chans!**

**S4K   
**xxx


	2. Run

**Hey hey happy-chans! Chapter two is here for your enjoyment! **

Hope you like it, this is longer and more exciting than the first, so... Enjoy!

* * *

**TRANSLATOINS**   
Onegai - Please   
Yameru - Stop   
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry   
Hai - Yes   
Iie - No   
Daijoubu desu ka - Are you all right?   
Daijoubu - It's all right.   
Arigatou - Thank you   
Baka - Idiot/Moron/Fool/etc.   
Kowappa - Brat   
Konbanwa - Good evening   
Oyasumi nasai - Good night

* * *

**Run**

"Damn that mind link you always leave open," a cruel voice ushered as his husky breath wrapped round the lights neck.

The light's eyes widened as he instantly tensed, "Bak-"

"You're late," Bakura interrupted as he twisted Ryou's arm awkwardly behind his back, causing him to yelp out in pain.

"Gomen Bakura-sama, my class was kept behind," Ryou lied, biting his lip to fight the pain shooting through his arm.

"Ryou, do you think I'm stupid?" Bakura asked casually.

"Iie Bakura-sama," Bakura replied quickly.

"Then WHY do you think such a _pathetic _lie can convince ME?!" the Yami suddenly snapped bitterly as he yanked Ryou's arm further round his back, causing him to cry out in pain, "Especially when I saw that runt Yugi walk past the house with that fucking Pharaoh!" he added nastily.

"Gomen nasai Bakura!" Ryou blurted out, twisting his body slightly to try and lessen the pain.

"Gomen nasai Bakura," the spirit repeated in a mocking tone, laughing with a psychotic amusement, "You made me wait Ryou, and you know how much I _hate _to wait," Bakura stated in a seductive tone, the hand that was gripping Ryou's arm, teasingly walking down the side of his Hikari's neck.

"Onegai Bakura-sama..." Ryou whispered as his body tensed from his Yami's touch, suddenly a sensation racing down his spine as if he enjoyed it, making him skip a breath, "Bakura yameru," Ryou pleaded.

"No Hikari. Like I said, you made me wait Ry, I had _nothing _to do. But now..." Bakura trailed off as his hand gripped Ryou's behind his back, "...YOU'RE HERE!" his lustful tone suddenly vanished as he span round and crushed Ryou to the wall, pressing the side of his face to it as he put one knee harshly into his lower back.

"Ah..." Ryou moaned in pain at the agonising pressure to his back and he dreaded the idea of hearing that tiny pooping sound that would only cause more misery. The hikari fought to hold back the tears, for her knew showing his pain would only bring more.

"Onegai yameru!" Ryou screamed out as he felt his psychotic Yami digging his nails of his other hand into the back of his neck.

Bakura smirked with amusement. Hearing his hikari's pleas for mercy sent a sensation through the darker half, for he utterly _loved _the total power he had over the teen.

"K...Kura..." Ryou muttered and Bakura growled, his chocolate depths narrowing sinisterly.

"Don't _ever _call me that," Bakura hissed bitterly to his lighter half, causing him to tense at the feeling of the Yami's husky breath against his skin.

Ryou suddenly skipped a breath when he felt the Yami's hand move from his neck and start to gently trail down his back. The hikari gasped as Bakura lightly traced his fingers to the side, going down his light's hips. Ryou moaned at the feeling, the pain leaving him suddenly as he let out a small whimper as if he wanted more.

Bakura snickered with satisfaction as he moved his hand gently up Ryou's arm, coming to a stop at his shoulder.

"My beautiful hikari..." Bakura whispered seductively, sounding as if he may actually care, "...You're, way... Too... EASY!"

The Yami's tone instantly changed as a devilish smirk came over him and he suddenly dug his claw like nails deep into Ryou's skin.

"AH!" the chocolate-eyed light screamed out as he felt Bakura's penetrate his skin and a warm, crimson liquid began to ooze out.

Bakura laughed sadistically, his entertainment growing as he curled his fingers to deepen the wound.

"ONEGAI! BAKURA!" Ryou screamed out for mercy, but his cried went unheard, and the only reply he did get was the insane laughter from his darker half.

"Please what Ryou? Don't you like it anymore?" the Yami teased, "You were gasping for it just," the Yami added with a smirk as he took back the hand that was pinning Ryou's face to the wall.

"Onegai..." Ryou pleaded again, finally letting the tears roll down his cheeks when Bakura took his nails from his skin.

The Hikari rested his forehead against the cold, painted wall as he felt the blood trickle from his shoulder. Ryou bit his lip top keep in the whimpers of agony that threatened to escape.

Bakura loved every second of it. Every cry, plea and pain filled moan that left his Hikari sent a rush of power through him. And he loved it. Knowing he had totally control was immensely satisfactory for the Yami.

His dark, chocolate depths then trailed to Ryou's shoulder where the blood continued to flow freely and stain his satin skin. Bakura watched the crimson droplets fall from the wound. And losing his patience and self-control, the Yami absentmindedly licked his lips before he leaned down and began to suck on the punctured skin.

* * *

Yami smirked with satisfaction and took the Millennium Puzzle from his Hikari's grip and put the chain around his neck. 

"Thank you," Yami stated as he slid down Yugi's legs and off of him.

"That wasn't fair," Yugi said pouting as he sat up once Yami had gotten off.

"Why wasn't it?" Yami asked with a smirk.

"Because I'm ticklish and you're not," the light declared, lightly crossing his arms.

"Well, you should've thought about that _before _you took the Puzzle ne?"

Yugi smiled and decided to leave it at that. He sighed softly and got off the couch.

"Where are you going?" the spirit asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Where I always go at 6pm," the light stated as he headed to the door of the room.

Yami cocked his head, finally remembering that his light had to work a night shift down at the Game Shop at 6pm. "Wait for me..." the spirit mumbled as he got up and followed his lighter half downstairs.

* * *

Two hours had passed and the Game Shop had had only two or three customers. Yami sighed softly as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall behind the counter. His crimson orbs following the teen that was shuffling around, currently putting out the new stock of Duel Monster cards. "It's been awfully quiet tonight Aibou..." the spirit said casually. 

"Well, it is Wednesday..." Yugi replied.

"And?" Yami questioned.

"It's a school night. Not many duellists are out and about until at least Friday night," the light replied with a soft smile, carrying on with what he was doing.

"Hm... Aibou, wasn't Ryou meant to be coming over tonight?" the dark asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Tomorrow Yami. He asked if he could come help out, maybe trade for a few new cards," Yugi explained.

"Oh... He seemed rather stressed the other day when I saw him."

"Hm. Ryou's quite stressed at school, though... Wouldn't you be living with Yami Bakura?" the Hikari asked with a slight smile.

Yami growled lightly under his breath at the mention of Bakura.

"Oh calm down Yami," Yugi ushered with a roll of his eyes.

The darker half frowned slightly. He hated the Thief with a passion. But, Ryou was his and Yugi's friends, so the Pharaoh was forced to put up with Bakura's antics every so often, but that didn't slow the hatred between them. And Yami even tried to get along with the platinum-haired Thief for Ryou and Yugi's sake, but Bakura was still as nasty and selfish as ever, thus, not even attempting to return the same offer.

"I suppose. But I bet Ryou would be thankful for getting away from _him _for a while ne?" Yami replied.

"Hmm..." was Yugi's only response, wanting to change the subject of their conversation, and Yami took the hint.

* * *

Ryou gasped at the feeling of having his Yami sucking on his skin and he tried his very hardest to grip the wall with his free hand. 

Bakura was lost in his own world as he ravished on the small wound, licking up every droplet of blood he could get to. The spirit groaned lightly in disapproval when the blood ceased to fall, leaving him with nothing but skin. Bakura yearned for more of the sweet tasting copper, and he would get what he wanted.

Delicate fingers uncurled slightly when he felt the darker one finally pull back. The thought that his torture was over began to linger in Ryou's mind when Bakura released him from his hold. Ryou instantly moved away from the Yami, completely puzzled to why he had released him, not to mention dazed from what had just happened.

"Listen Hikari," Bakura said finally speaking up, "I'm getting tired of these normal routines. So we're going to play a little game," the Yami explained, a devilish smirk coming over him as his eyes locked onto Ryou; much to the lights terror.

"W-what kind o-of game?" Ryou stuttered out, completely quaking with fear.

Bakura laughed at the lights obvious terror, his eyes glistening with satisfaction, lust and a psychotic yearn for something the hikari couldn't quite recognise. "Let's just say its hide and seek, shall we?" the Yami stated as he reached to his belt, pulling out just a handle of a blade. But with a small, faint click, a shining silver, not to mention deadly sharp blade shot out of the handle, "...Of course, hide and seek... With a twist," Bakura added, licking his lips sadistically.

Ryou's mouth instantly dropped open in shock and fear as his chocolate depths locked onto the blade in Bakura's hand.

"10... 9... 8..." the spirit started to count down very slowly as he twisted the knife around in his grip, dark, possessed depths locked onto his other half.

Taking the hint, Ryou sprinted off down the hallway and into the kitchen, scrambling under the table. The Hikari's breath picked up as his pupils widened from the pure horror of knowing his Yami _would _find him. Ryou hugged his knees tightly to his chest after straightening the table cloth to make sure there wasn't the slightest sigh of him being under there. The hairs on his arms stood on end, as the back of his neck was coated in a thin layer of cold sweat.

Bakura grinned with satisfaction and amusement. "Stupid Hikari... He should have ran out the house... Not the room," he said to himself as he held the dagger tightly in his grasp, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

**Would you look at that... Another cliffy... Wonder where that came from heheh ::grins::**

**Anywho, hoped you enjoyed it. And i assure you Bakura's little 'game' will be... To say the least, interesting. **

**R&R happy-chans!**

**S4K   
xxx**


	3. Hide and Go Kill

**Hm... So sorry I took a while to update, been totally swamped by work!! But I managed to get myself a break and write! ::smiles::**

* * *

**TRANSLATOINS**  
Onegai - Please  
Yameru - Stop  
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry  
Hai - Yes  
Iie - No  
Daijoubu desu ka - Are you all right?  
Daijoubu - It's all right.  
Arigatou - Thank you  
Baka - Idiot/Moron/Fool/etc.  
Kowappa - Brat  
Konbanwa - Good evening  
Oyasumi nasai - Good night

* * *

**Hide and Go Kill**

"There," Yugi stated as he sat back from the cards he was stacking, "Finally done."

Yami smiled softly, "Quicker than usual."

Yugi pouted, "What's that meant to mean?" he asked.

The spirit grinned, "Nothing Aibou."

Rolling his eyes, the Hikari stood up and stretched; before glancing at the clock. "Ah... Time to close up," he said with a soft smile, picking up the keys.

The Pharaoh got up from the wall he was leaning against and walked over to the main doors, pulling down the metal shutter as his light was too small to reach. "You really need to grow Aibou," he said playfully.

Yugi pouted as he locked the shutters, "And you really need to shrink," he said, poking the spirit in the stomach before putting the keys away. "Come on..." Yugi said, taking the wrist of his dark's jacket and leading him into the back room, then upstairs.

"Yug-"

"Shhh..." Yugi interrupted, "Grandpa's asleep..."

The spirit whispered an apology as he followed his light up to their room, shuffling along behind him.

A soft click was heard as the bedroom door shut. The Hikari went over to his bed, kicking off his shoes before flopping back, and staring up at the ceiling.

"Mmm... I'm so tired," Yugi muttered as he rolled over to his side, looking at Yami who was hanging up his jacket.

"Get some sleep then," Yami said with a small smile.

"But then you'll be alone," the lighter half replied with a soft yawn.

The spirit smiled and walked over to the Hikari's bed, kneeling down besides it. "Don't worry Aibou... I'm a big Yami now so I can look after myself," he said softly, yet playfully.

Yugi giggled slightly and nodded, smiling when his other half placed a small kiss on his forehead, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The sound of footsteps slowly entered the kitchen. Chocolate depths widening when the Yami's boots walked past the table; circling it. But then, the footsteps stopped, and silence once again engulfed the room. Ryou looked around from all sides of the table, and not seeing or hearing, he found the courage to peek under the lemon yellow tablecloth. 

The light breathed softly and slowly as he crawled out from underneath. His eyes locked ahead of him on the open door, where he could see the front door at the end of the hallway. But, could he make it? He knew Bakura was around, he knew he was most likely searching from him, and what if he happened to come down the stairs just as he got to the door? His chance of escaping would be down the drain. He had to though; he had to take the risk.

Turning silently on his heels, the light let the tablecloth slip out of his hands and fall back into place, but what he saw sent a violent rampage of fear through him. The white-haired Thief was sitting happily on top of the table, one knee up, hands playing with the dagger; twisting it between his fingers, and his head lowered, covering his dark orbs with brilliant white bangs. The shadows surrounding his expression making him look even more evil than usual, utterly scaring the light.

"My, my Ryou... You _are _getting good. I barely even noticed until you stood up. That's what I'd call a bad move ne?" the Yami said sarcastically as he lifted his head, a sadistic grin coming over him, eyes no longer drowning in shadows.

The Hikari's eyes were still wide as he listened to his darker half, pure terror racing through him, making him completely immobile.

"Run..." Bakura said simply, eyes fixing onto his lighter other, the grin that was just there suddenly fading into a death glare.

"I... I..." the light muttered randomly, wanting so bad to do as he was told but was too entranced by the horror racing through him to even make his legs turn.

"I SAID RUN!" Bakura suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs, slamming the knife down on the table with a quick flick of his wrist.

Ryou instantly yelped in fear as he span on his heels, the pure adrenalin of fright edging him on as he ran down the hallway.

"And so the fun begins..." the twisted Yami said to himself as he jumped down from the table.

The Hikari got the front door, a small glitter of hope coming over him when he took the handle into his shaking palms, twisting it and...

"NO! AHH! ONEGAI!" Ryou screamed out as one arm was wrapped tightly round his waist, dragging him away from the door, as well as his hope. "BAKURA! NO!" the light cried out again, kicking and screaming in the Yami's hold, spinning round in an effort to push away, but his cries were instantly silenced when the feeling of cold steel was felt at his throat.

"You were saying?" Bakura mused simply, cocking his head slightly as he pressed the tip into his lights throat.

* * *

"Hey... Hey Ryou... Wake up," a soft voice ushered as he gently shook said others arm. 

A soft groan escaped the light as he buried his head further into his arms, "Go away..." he muttered, jumping slightly when his arm was pulled out from under him, making his head hit the desk with a soft thump.

"Kaiba! That was un-called for," Yugi protested, frowning slightly at the CEO.

"You're ways of waking up the runt weren't working Yugi," the brown-eyed millionaire stated before turning back round in his desk.

"Hm..." Yugi murmured to himself before looking back at the white-haired teen that was rubbing his forehead, "You all right Ryou?"

"Fine..." Ryou replied softly, making sure the collar on his jacket was pulled up high.

"Sure? That would've hurt me," Yugi said with a soft smile.

"Hm... Had worse..." the cotton-haired teen said silently under his breath as he reached forward to get one of the letters that the teacher was handing out, his collar drooping slightly to reveal a, what looked to be, deep gash across the side of his neck.

The crimson-eyes light gasped when he saw the cut on his friend's neck, "Ryou. What happened to you?" he asked worriedly.

"Eh?" Ryou replied randomly before it hit him and he instantly yanked up his collar, "Nothing's happened to me," he said quickly, slumping down in his chair.

"Nothing? Ryou! Your ne-" Yugi was interrupted by a hand suddenly pressing against his mouth, silencing him.

"Shush Yugi! Don't broadcast it all right!" Ryou shouted in a whisper, getting a nod off the other he removed his hand. "It's nothing... I knocked into the corner of a shelf..." he said randomly, coming up with the most pathetic and unbelievable excuse.

"A shelf?" the other hikari questioned.

"Yes... A shelf..."

* * *

"Ryou! It's so good to see you!" the Pharaoh said happily, a warm smile at his lips when he and his light stepped into the room. 

"Hi there Yami," the cotton-haired hikari said softly, faintly returning the smile, feeling slightly uncomfortable round the spirit as he knew how much he hated Bakura, and the slight feeling that he hated him as well always lingered in the back of his mind.

"Right... So, wanna come see the new cards we've had?" Yugi asked, sensing the slight tension.

"Yeah sure," Ryou said in reply, following the other light out of the room, shuffling past the Pharaoh.

_There's something bothering him... I'll only need one guess to know what it's to do with... _Yami thought to himself, watching the two hikari's leave the room.

* * *

**Hm... Chapter 3 done and dusted and I hope you all liked it! I must admit, writing evil Bakura is so much fun!! ::grins::**

**R&R happy-chans!!**

**S4K**


	4. Pay The Price

**Hey happy-chans! Sorry I was a bit late updating... With Christmas coming up and all, I've been SO busy!! But... here it is!!!**

* * *

**TRANSLATOINS  
**Onegai - Please  
Yameru - Stop  
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry  
Hai - Yes  
Iie - No  
Daijoubu desu ka - Are you all right?  
Daijoubu - It's all right.  
Arigatou - Thank you  
Baka - Idiot/Moron/Fool/etc.  
Kowappa - Brat  
Konbanwa - Good evening  
Oyasumi nasai - Good night

* * *

**Pay The Price**

"Ah, there you go," Yugi said happily, handing over the cards to the other Hikari.

"Yugi... You sure? I mean... I can trade if you like?" Ryou suggested, hesitating to take the cards.

"Hai I'm sure... Ryou. You're a friend, giving you a few duel monster cards is nothing," the spiky-haired light said, putting the cards in Ryou's hand.

"Um... Thank you..." the cotton-haired teen muttered softly, putting the cards with his deck before pocketing them.

"Yuuuugi!" a voice suddenly called upstairs, soon making it's presence known as Yami.

Yugi smiled, "Yeah?!" he called back.

"Your Grandpa's made dinner! Come on down!" the spirit called up, before the sound of footsteps walking away were slightly heard.

The crimson-eyed teen smiled, "Hey Ryou, want to stay for dinner?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

Said other blinked, "Um... Iie Yugi... I don't want to be a bother," the light said kindly.

"It's all right Ryou. I'd like you to stay... Unless of course... You need to get home?"

Ryou sighed softly in thought. He couldn't stay, he told Bakura he'd only be a couple of hours, and he was already a little late. But then again, he did want to stay; it'd been so long since he was able to just stay out with friends, and oh how he missed it...

"Hai Yugi... I'll stay," the platinum-haired teen said with a faint smile.

* * *

A soft growl escaped him as he sat on top of the stairs, eyes narrowing in the darkness, "Ack... Where is he? It's been four hours..." the Yami muttered under his breath as he slightly tapped his foot, his patience growing dangerously thin, "...He is _so _dead when he gets home!" the fiend spat, pulling himself to his feet and swiftly going downstairs.

* * *

"Arigatou Yugi, Yami... It's been great staying with you," Ryou said smiling as he stepped out the front door. 

"Same to you Ry, you should come over more often!" Yugi chirped happily.

"Heh... Yeah, I'll think about it," the cotton-haired teen said smiling.

"You know your welcome any time Ryou," Yami said politely, leaning in the doorway.

"Thank you Yami... But, I really must be going. Thanks for everything!" Ryou said happily, waving as he turned to go.

"Bye bye Ryou! See you at school tomorrow!" the crimson-eyed light called, watching Ryou walk for a moment before shutting the front door.

Hearing the sound of a door shut behind him, Ryou suddenly took off at a sprint down the road. _Oh my god, oh my god... He's gonna kill me... _the light thought as he took a sharp turn, using the street lamp as a boost. _Why did I stay?! Ack Ryou you baka! I knew I had to get home... But I still stayed... Oh god he's going to make me pay for this... _

Ryou was scared, petrified. He had no clue why he was running to his agony, but he knew the longer he took, the angrier Bakura would be with him.

* * *

His patience was completely gone at this point, the anger inside of him building up more and more. 

The fiend was leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway, eyes merely slits in the darkness as he stared at the front door, perking up slightly when he heard a faint click.

"About fucking time..." Bakura hissed under his breath as he watched the door slowly open, keeping his presence unknown when a cotton-haired teen slipped inside. The Thief cocked his head slightly as he watched his other half shut the door. His movements were so silent, yet swift. It was obvious whom he'd learnt from, and it caused a small grin to come over the Yami.

"You really are getting good Ryou," Bakura said, announcing his presence, his grin getting wider when the Hikari suddenly froze in his place. "Seriously Hikari, you've learnt well," the fiend said smirking as he stepped away from the wall and making his way down the hallway to his light.

Ryou swallowed hard, his stare locked onto the approaching Thief. He was so scared, in total horror as he knew what was coming. Though, he wasn't sure why, he felt almost entranced as he watched his Yami walk. The moonlight from the small window of the front door was seeping through and only just skimming Bakura's face; making his eyes the most devilish things he'd ever seen, more sinister than usual.

"But… That's not a good enough reason for me to not do what I'm planning…" the Thief hissed bitterly, his voice lowering to merely a whisper as he circled the light as if he was merely his prey. "Oh no my beloved Hikari... I'm going to have some fun with you tonight. So much so... You'll never even _think_ about coming home late again," he whispered softly into the teen's ear, slightly licking his lips.

"Onegai B-Bakura... G-gomen nasai..." Ryou stuttered softly, lightly closing his eyes to hold in the tears of fear that were on the brink of breaking through, the terror inside of him growing.

"You know exactly what I'm thinking about don't you Ryou?" the fiend asked, going up behind the light, who simply nodded in response. "You've had this punishment before am I right?"

Ryou nodded, though he barely moved when he felt two arms loosely wrap around his slim waist, slender fingers tiptoeing their way down his hips and coming to a lower area.

"Did it hurt before?" the Thief asked in a husky tone, softly breathing against the light's neck.

Ryou nodded again, freezing when silence filled the hallway, but only for a moment.

"Then why do what you did?!" Bakura suddenly yelled out, his almost protective hold on Ryou tightening immensely, one hand going up to grip the teen's neck, making the light's head rest back on his shoulder.

"IIE! ONEGAI! Bakura, I'm sorry!" Ryou pleaded, the tears falling instantly when he was span round, hands violently grabbing his wrist and hair, dragging him upstairs.

* * *

The previous night had been the longest, pain fullest hours of Ryou's life. Hell would have seemed like a blissful paradise compared to the agony he endured. 

He was lying face down on his bed; head buried in his pillow and his left wrist was still bound to the bed post by the chain that usually hung at Bakura's hip. The blooded sheet was draped across the lights naked waist and lower back, stinging his skin as the crimson liquid had dried, sticking to him and he knew Bakura would have fun simply ripping it away.

The Hikari groaned as he tried to shift into a remotely comfortable position, but only a sort cry escaped him when a shot of pain rampaged through his lower body. Giving up hope of movement, the light just shoved his face deep into the cotton of his pillow. The faint feeling of tears started to fill his mind as his thoughts wandered.

He was so dirty, so tainted... So filthy.

His innocence, for the second time, was raped from him, corrupting him with nothing but self hate. Why did he never fight back? Why did he just accept what Bakura did with him, only letting tears fall instead of trying to break free? He was so weak, so pathetic... So useless.

Chocolate depths filled with tears as he turned his head to face the wall of his bedroom, tucking up his legs close to his chest, ignoring the pain as much as he could, and arm resting under his head. It hurt so much, and he took it all. No cries of help, no pleas for a miracle of mercy, the only sound escaping him were his screams of agony, and no one ever answered... He knew no one ever would.

"I said turn the fuck around!" a voice suddenly yelled, snapping the light out of his thoughts.

"G... Go-men..." Ryou whispered softly as he turned round, hissing softly, his dull chocolate depths glancing over to the spirit that was leaning in the doorway.

Bakura chuckled under his breath, "Awww, does it hurt Hikari?" he asked with mocking sympathy.

"A... A little..." the lighter half said, lying.

"Only a little? Heh, I'll be harder next time then," Bakura stated simply with a shrug.

"No!" Ryou blurted out suddenly, causing the fiend to laugh.

"Oh! So it _did _hurt then?" Bakura asked, a sly, nasty grin coming over him.

Ryou nodded, averting his eyes.

"How bad Hikari? Judging by your screams I'd say it was pretty painful... But, the funny thing is... It didn't hurt me at all!" the Thief chirped out happily, laughing bitterly as he walked over to the bed.

Ryou bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything he'd regret, though he did eventually speak, "B... Bakura..." he asked.

The fiend's eyes narrowed, "_What?_" he snapped, looking down at the quivering Hikari.

"C-can... Can you untie the, the chain... I-I need to get ready... Fo-for school," the cotton-haired teen stuttered fearfully.

"You're not going to school," Bakura stated simply.

"What? Why not?!" Ryou blurted out with wide eyes. School was the only place he was free from his sadistic Yami.

Bakura growled, lifting his knee up and pressing it hard into the lights lower back. "_Don't _question me Ryou! If I say you're not going to school, you're not going!" he bellowed, digging his knee in further, causing the teen to cry out in pain. "Understand?!"

"Ah... Hai!" Ryou cried out, letting out a heavy sigh when the weight on him lifted.

"Besides..." Bakura started, "You won't exactly miss that pathetic hikari, Yugi... Will you?" he asked, laughing as he shut the bedroom door and left.

* * *

"Hisoka?" 

"Here..."

"Sakura?"

"Yes Miss..."

"Ryou?"

Silence.

The teacher looked round the classroom, "Yugi... Is Ryou not here today?" she asked sweetly, looking over her glasses at the Hikari.

"Um... No Miss... He's er... Ill, I think," Yugi replied randomly.

"Oh. Well, I'll give you some work for him at the end of the day. Could you please give it to him after school?" she asked.

"Of course Miss," the teen replied kindly, sighing once she carried on taking the register. _I hope you're ok Ryou...

* * *

_

**Hm... All done!! Hehehe, hoped you guys liked that chapter!  
...Wonder what will happen to Yugi when he goes round Ryou's house.... ::evil smirk:: **

R&R happy-chans!!

S4K


	5. He Loves It

**Hey there my happy-chans. Sooo sorry it took me like, forever to update. But you know, with christmas and all just gone I've been so busy! But I'm back now finally! **

**Heh, I had a review about a week-ish ago saying this fic was moving slow if Bakura's going to start having feelings for Ryou... ButI must say... Who said anything about Bakura turning nice? As you can see, the catagories for this fic are Angst/Tragedy... ::smirks::**

**

* * *

**

**TRANSLATOINS  
**Onegai - Please  
Yameru - Stop  
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry  
Hai - Yes  
Iie - No  
Daijoubu desu ka - Are you all right?  
Daijoubu - It's all right.  
Arigatou - Thank you  
Baka - Idiot/Moron/Fool/etc.  
Kowappa - Brat  
Konbanwa - Good evening  
Oyasumi nasai - Good night

* * *

**FIVE: He Loves It**

"Ryou! I SAID get the fuck up!" a voice bellowed out, kicking the crying teen up on his knees.

"Ah! Bakura! I can't! It hurts too much!" Ryou screamed out, falling back down to all fours on the floor.

"Why are you so weak?!" Bakura growled out, grabbing the quivering teen by his hair and yanking him back up to his knees, their eyes locking, "Hm? WHY?! You're not fit to be my Hikari! You're pathetic! NOW GET UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" he yelled tightening his grip on the teen's hair and dragging him to his feet.

Ryou cried out in agony when a violent pain shot through his lower body, "YAMERU! BAKURA IIE!" the light screamed out, tears spilling down his cheeks as he tried his hardest to steady himself on his feet.

"Ack! SHUT UP!" the fiend shouted, throwing the teen harshly onto the bed, causing him to hit his head hard on the backboard.

The Hikari screamed out when he hit his head, clutching it in his arms as he tried to curl up in a protective ball, though his efforts were just futile when the Thief climbed on top of him; straddling his waist and pinning his wrists above his head as well as pinning him against the backboard.

"IIE! ONEGAI!" Ryou cried out, thrashing his head from side to side.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Bakura yelled, using one hand to keep Ryou's wrists pinned, and using the other to slap the teen hard across the face, instantly silencing him.

The Yami sighed heavily, eyes narrowing to mere slits as he stared at Ryou. His face bruised with a clean cut down the side of one cheek, his bloody battered and bloody. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" the Thief asked, his voice suddenly calm again.

Ryou, absentmindedly, nodded his head in reply, "Hai... It was..." he breathed, lightly closing his eyes as he let his head droop.

"What?!" Bakura snapped, eyes widening from hearing Ryou talk back to him, "Who do you think you are?!" he yelled out, grabbing the light's chin and pulling his head back so their eyes locked.

Silence.

"ANSWER ME!" the spirit bellowed, squeezing harder.

Silence.

"I SAID ANSWER ME!" Bakura screamed out, suddenly putting his hand on the light's forehead and pushing it back, violently smacking his head off the backboard with a sickening crack.

The Yami suddenly felt out of breath, he let his hand drop from the lights head, only to see it droop back down, a trail of blood dripping down behind the teen's ear. Bakura's eyes widened ever so slightly, letting go of the youths wrists, watching them fall limply to his side.

The fiend simply stared at the cotton-haired teen, watching his lifeless expression. He shook his head, regaining his normal self, "Hn. Oh well," Bakura said to himself with a soft shrug of his shoulders before he climbed off of the teen. He cocked his head slightly, looking at the bloodied hikari as he pulled the sheets over his naked body. "Sleep well Hikari... You'll need you're rest," he whispered softly, a cruel, sad grin coming over him as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Yami! I'm home!" Yugi called as he stepped in the Game Shop, dropping his school bag to the floor. 

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs were soon heard, followed by the spirit entering the room, "Have a good day Aibou?" Yami asked, looking over at his other half.

"Yeah it was all right... Though, will you come to Ryou's with me?" the lighter half asked.

"Of course I will... But why?" Yami asked, not really too keen on going to see Bakura.

"He wasn't at school today... I have to take some work to him," the Hikari informed.

"All right then," the Pharaoh said with a soft nod, following his other half out the door.

* * *

"Yami?" Yugi asked as they walked. 

"Yes Aibou?" the spirit replied.

"Do you think Ryou is ok? I mean, it isn't like him to miss a day off school," the youth said, looking up at his other half with a worried expression.

"He will Yugi, don't worry. He's most likely ill or something like that."

"Hn. I suppose..." Yugi sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" the Pharaoh asked, cocking his head slightly.

"It's just that... Oh, never mind..."

"Aibou... Tell me," Yami stated simply, though a slight hint of sternness was heard in his voice.

The light sighed heavily, "It's just that... The other day, I saw a really bad cut down Ryou's neck. He said he'd done it by accident... But it looked as if someone had done it to him. And these past few weeks in PE, when he's got his shorts and t-shirt on... He's covered in bruises..."

Yami blinked a few times, "I wouldn't need more than one guess to whom."

"Yami Bakura?" Yugi asked, looking up at the spirit, who simply nodded in reply.

"He's done it before, so the idea of him doing it again wouldn't surprise me."

"But Ryou sai-"

"Onegai Aibou," the Pharaoh interrupted, "Do you really think Ryou would go around telling everyone what _he _does to him?

The lighter half let his eyes fall to the ground, "Iie... I suppose not..." he said softly, voice merely a whisper, kicking a near stone as the two walked.

Yami bit his lip slightly before loosely putting his arm around the teens shoulders, "Look... I'll see if I can get anything out of Bakura when we get there... Ok?"

* * *

The sound of the front door being knocked caught the Yami's attention and he shoved the blade into his belt before jumping down from the kitchen surface, walking along the corridor. The fiend's eyes narrowed slightly as he peered through the key hole, catching a glimpse of someone's hip, belts hanging off of them. He groaned to himself, running his hands through his hair. 

"Piss off Pharaoh..." Bakura called bluntly, pouting slightly.

On the other side of the door, Yami couldn't help but smirk as his other half blinked a few times in shook to hear Bakura say such a thing.

"What. Don't you feel like seeing Yugi and me today Thief?" Yami called back.

"Of course I do, oh how I've missed you two! I've been looking forward to it all day your highness!" Bakura mocked in a high voice, clapping his hands with fake enthusiasm.

Yami growled, he hated Bakura's sarcasm more than anything, not only was it annoying, but it always seemed to trigger a tiny flare of anger inside of him.

"Bakura. Open the door. Now."

"Fuck no," Bakura stated, pressing his middle finger up against the small, frosted window of the door so the others could see his gesture.

Yugi gasped slightly, eyes wide as he looked at his other half.

"It's about Ryou," the dark stated, cocking his head slightly, smirking when the door handle clicked and the fiend appeared in the doorway.

"What about my Hikari?" the platinum-haired spirit asked, frowning slightly at the mention of his other half.

"He wasn't at school," Yugi stated, his voice shaking, obviously scared of the other Yami.

The Thief laughed, "And? What's your point? Not everyone's as far up the teachers arse as you are _little_ Yugi."

Yugi gasped silently, lowering his head instantly.

Yami growled, "Do _not _speak to my Hikari that way Thief. I respect Ryou, so you can at least return the courtesy."

Bakura sighed, "I could... But I don't plan to. So please, if all you've come here to do is whine about him not being at school, then can you kindly go play in traffic as I have much better things to do."

Though before Bakura managed to fully shut the door, Yami put his foot in the doorway, stopping the fiend. "Much better things? Like what, cutting Ryou, hitting him, bruising him. Things like that? We know what you've been doing to him. Yugi's told me what he's saw on your Hikari."

Chocolate depth's narrowed as he glared at the lighter half of Yami, causing him to whimper softly in fear.

"Tch... Fine..." Bakura muttered, shoving the door into Yami's foot to fully open it before he turned and walked down the hallway, leaving them to enter on their own.

* * *

Half an hour later, Yami and Yugi were still there, much to Bakura's annoyance. 

"Bakura. We've gotten pretty much no where with this conversation. You know, I don't exactly enjoy being here just as much as you," Yami stated with a heavy sigh.

"Leave then. You said it yourself, we haven't gotten anywhere," the fiend snapped, hands shoved in pockets as he leaned against the arm of the couch.

"Just tell us why you do what you do to Ryou then..." Yugi said softly, keeping his voice quiet.

Bakura looked at Yugi, smirking slightly, "You really do take the piss on how 'pure' you've kept him Pharaoh," he mocked.

"Answer the question Thief," Yami stated, growling slightly.

"Tch. Because I want to. Ryou's pathetic. He's weak, annoying and nowhere near worthy to be my Hikari. Plus, the bitch doesn't fight back, so that just adds to the fun," the dark stated, a sinister glint in his eyes.

"Doesn't fight back? Bakura. You're intimidating. People are afraid of you, you know it and you don't half love it. So _why _do you think Ryou would even attempt to fight back?" Yami asked.

"Like I said your highness, it's a fun pass time."

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, the cotton-haired light was finally started to come through. His eyes flickering slightly before opening, a soft groan escaping him. 

Feeling that both his arms were free, the light let himself fall forward onto his front, before pushing up onto all fours.

Ryou moaned softly as he put one hand on the back of his head, feeling dried, scabbed blood he whimpered softly as he sat up properly, hissing when a slight tinge of pain shot through him, though he instantly froze when he heard voices coming from downstairs.

"Yugi?" the lighter half whispered to himself, gathering himself to his feet, and pulling on a random pair of jeans very slowly as the pain moved up his body, before heading out the room and carefully down the stairs.

"A fun pass time? Thief, you say beating up a helpless teenager is fun?!" a voice suddenly snapped, causing the light to freeze once again. He crouched down on the last step, peeping round the banister and just being able to see his Yami in the living room, two pairs of legs just visible, "Yami... Yugi what are you doing here?" he whispered silently to himself, biting his lip slightly as he listened.

"Yes, very. You should give it a go some time Yami," Bakura said with a grin, eyes falling upon the spiky-haired teen, who swallowed hard in fear. His pupils narrowed, a sadistic grin coming over him, bearing his fangs, which only caused Yugi to whimper.

Yami instantly got to his feet, "Thief King..." he hissed threateningly.

Bakura looked at Yami, "Thief King? Hn... I haven't been called that in a while... Though, it still has the same ring to it don't you think Pharaoh?" he asked chuckling slightly as he leaned down to Yugi, their faces merely inches apart. "Do you want to know why I hurt Ryou little one?" he asked calmly.

Yugi breathed heavily in fear, though nodded in response.

"I love hearing him scream..." the fiend stated in a husky tone, putting his hands against the back of the couch, either side of Yugi's head, locking him there. The light's eyes widened slightly, mouth slightly open in fear and shock, "I love to hear him scream my name Yugi... _He_ loves it, I can see it in his eyes. The lust... Screaming louder when I go in deeper... And deeper... And dee-"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" a voice suddenly shouted out, making Yugi jump in shock, and Bakura simply smirked as he stood up away from the other light.

"Glad you could join us Hikari..." the fiend said, looking at Ryou who was standing in the doorway, eyes locked onto his darker half and hands on either side of the doorframe for support.

"Ryou..." Yugi gasped, eyes settling upon the trail of dried blood that was visible, and the numerous cuts and bruises all over his naked chest.

"Ryou..." Yami whispered, before he looked at Bakura, "How can you do that to him?! How can you be so evil to the one person you're meant to protect?!"

The Thief growled, pacing over to Ryou and grabbing his wrist, dragging him over to the others, causing him to cry out in pain and try to get to his knees to lessen it, but Bakura simply held him up, much to the lights agony. "Easy Pharaoh! Just like I'm doing RIGHT now!" Bakura shouted, yanking the light's wrist so he was in front of him before he kicked the Hikari in the back, down onto all fours. "I can do _a lot_ worse if you want me to," he hissed.

Ryou tried to support his weight, but he simply fell forward onto the floor, groaning softly in agony.

Yugi watched with wide eyes, worry, fear, concern plastered all over his face.

Yami studied the way Ryou moved, seeing him try to get the weight off of his lower body, and putting what Bakura said to Yugi with what he was seeing, it didn't take long to figure out what Bakura had done.

"Tomb Robbe-"

"_Don't _Tomb Robber me Pharaoh!" Bakura snapped, grabbing said other by the collar, eyes merely slits as he glared at the other spirit, "Now... Get out and take your little whore with you."

Yami frowned, pulling the fiends grip from his collar and stepping back, "Yugi. Let's go."

"But what ab-" Yugi started.

"_Don't_ argue Yugi."

The teen stood up and headed after his darker half, the sound of the front door being closed soon following.

Bakura sighed, running his hands back through his hair before he turned and looked at his lighter half. Eyes becoming dark as he glared at the teen on the floor.

"Ba-Bakura-sama... I..."

* * *

**Mwaha! ::grins:: I must admit I had fun writing this chapter... Especially the part when Bakura's saying, "I love to hear him scream..."  
Heheh I added that as I could really see Kura doing and saying something like that... Might just be me though o0;;**

**Anywho, hope you all enjoyed it!**

**R&R happy-chans!**

**S4K**


	6. Where It Hurts The Most

**Er... Hm. Heheh :rubs back of head: Hi my happy-chans. Long time no see eh?  
:ducks from random rock:**

**I'M SORRY:cries:  
Please, I really am! SO much has happened over the last couple of months, I've had exams, my hotmail account buggered up, personal things and SO much work it was unbelieveable:sighs:  
BUT! I am back:dances:  
Heh, so yeah. I'm so sorry to all you guys, I hope you carry on reading TiPP and I will NEVER EVER take that long again!**

**So finally, without further ado...**

**

* * *

**

**SIX: Where It Hurts The Most**

"Onegai... Bakura don't..." the lighter half whimpered, pulling up his knees and backing as far away from the deranged Yami as he could, though the fireguard behind him stopped him from getting any further.

"Don't _what_ Ryou?" the Thief hissed bitterly as he slowly, luringly stepped towards the terrified Hikari.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in on you and Yami," Ryou said quickly, tucking up his knees tightly to his chest, trying to get into a protective position as the same, nagging fear was eating at his thoughts.

"Oh, I couldn't care less if you came running in here shouting and screaming my dear Ryou," the Yami stated, putting a foot either side of Ryou and leaning down, hands on hips, their faces merely inches apart.

"Wh... What?" Ryou stuttered, confusion heard in his voice.

"Honest. I couldn't give a fuck... But... What DID bother me!" Bakura suddenly shouted out, slamming his hands down and gripping the fireguard behind the quivering light, "Is that it took you a whole damn HOUR to get down here! And I had to put up with that annoying fuck-up Pharaoh and his whore!"

Ryou slammed his eyes shut as his other half screamed in his face, "Yugi isn't a whore! And it isn't may fault! You shouldn't have knocked me out and I would have been down here quicker!" the teen blurted out, his hand slapping to his mouth when he realised what he said.

Bakura's eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Gomen nasai..." the trembling light whispered through his hand, eyes wide as he stared at his darker half, the heat from the fire behind him coating his back in a thin layer of sweat.

Deep, chocolate eyes narrowed to mere slits as he glared down at his light, their faces merely an inch apart. Ryou, expecting the worse, just simply sat there his pupils dilated as he stared directly into the menacing depths of the other, who seemed to be- studying him.

"That wasn't like you Ryou..." Bakura whispered, his hot breath wrapping around the teens skin, "That wasn't like you at all. You never answer me back... Let alone put the blame on me," the dark spirit hissed bitterly.

"I... I didn't mean to say it... On-Onegai," the cotton-haired youth stuttered.

"Hm. But you would have just thought it if not spoke it, am I right Hikari? Though... It does makes me wonder..." Bakura started, moving his hands to the edges of the fireguard Ryou was backed against, the heat soaking the light.

"W-Wonder about what?" Ryou asked timidly when his eyes locked onto the darks orbs, curious as he felt his hands move across the guard behind him, as his chest rose and fell slowly and deeply.

"Why... Whenever that whore Yugi is mentioned..." Bakura started again, "You start being a little BITCH!" the dark shouted, suddenly taking hold of the guard and yanking it from behind Ryou, who cried out in shock when he felt himself falling back, the heat overwhelming.

Ryou opened his eyes, even though he didn't recall closing them, to see his other half looming over him, straddling his hips and one hand behind his back. The light simply stared in shock, mouth slightly open. Did his Yami just save him?

"Why Ryou?" Bakura asked out right.

"Wh... Why what?" Ryou replied, swallowing hard on his dry throat, sweat rolling down his face.

"Why is Yugi so special? Hn?"

"What do you mean...?" the light asked, eyes not moving or blinking.

"You know what I mean Hikari. What makes Yugi so special, you'd risk me doing what you fear most, just to protect that damn whore?"

"Yugi isn't a whore," Ryou said without hesitation.

"You did it again."

The lights eyes widened.

"I think I know what's going on Ryou- my sweet. And oh how much fun I'm going to have with it," Bakura sneered as he slowly let his hand move up the lights back, causing Ryou to move closer to the sweltering fire, though keeping his own hand safe.

"Yami! Iie!" Ryou suddenly cried, feeling the flames flicker against his back, stinging his bare skin.

"Listen to me Hikari, little one, as I'm only going to say this once," Bakura mused, leaning forward, forcing the light back into the tips of the flames, causing him to hiss and yelp in pain at the sharp burns. "If you step out of line, just once..." the Thief started.

Ryou stared into the depths of his other half, watching the flames dance in mesmerizing patterns in the reflection of his orbs. Before their stare was broken when the darker half moved his lips to the light's ear, before teasingly licking down the outline, causing the teen to gasp out.

"I'll get you... Where it hurts the most."

* * *

"Yami... What's Yami Bakura done to Ryou-chan?" Yugi started quietly, "I don't understand... You asked him how he could do such a thing..." 

Even though Yugi didn't out right ask Yami what he meant, the spirit knew what his Aibou was thinking. "You don't want to know Aibou..."

"Yes I do. Ryou-chan is my friend, and I care about him," the spiky-haired light stated.

"Yugi. It's not for me to tell. I'm sure Ryou will tell you if you ask, and if not... You'll figure it out," the Pharaoh said before walking through the front door of the game shop.

* * *

"Ryou!" the teacher suddenly blurted out, hitting her hand down on the desk, causing a certain white-haired teen to jump up, as well as wake up. 

"Ryou. You've fell asleep twice already today," Miss Ukai stated, hand on hip, "Why are you so tired?"

Ryou groaned under his breath and rubbed his eyes, "Had company over late Miss," the light lied randomly.

"Hm. Well, ask your company whether staying up late or your education is more important."

"Yes Miss. It wont happen again..." Ryou replied, forcing back a yawn.

Yugi watched from the row behind the other Hikari, a worried expression across his face.

Ryou moaned slightly when he sat back against the chair, groaning at the shot of stinging pain that went through him, the burns hissing against his skin.

The spiky-haired teen noticed his friend cringe, and it only caused more worry to come over him. His eyes trailed round, as he desperately wanted, needed, to talk to Ryou. Shifting slightly in his seat, Yugi leant over to the side, dipping his hand into his bag before pulling out a random piece of paper. Carefully and un-noticeably, Yugi took out his pen and started to scribble something down onto the small, torn bit of paper before folding it up as small as he could. Large crimson orbs locked onto the teacher, as he nervously tapped Ryou on the shoulder.

The other Hikari turned to the side, looking at Yugi from the corner of his eyes. Seeing his friend flash a white, folded note in his hand, Ryou casually pretended to stretch his arm and brushed it backwards so Yugi could quickly put the note in his hand.

Sighing heavily, Ryou unfolded the note and read it.

_Daijoubu desu ka? I saw you cringe just. Yami Bakura hasn't done anything to you has he? I know what he can be like Ryou, you can tell me.__  
__Yugi._

Ryou simply sighed again. He was getting quite annoyed with all the questions from Yugi and Yami, though he did care about them, it was still annoying.

The cotton-haired teen grabbed his pen and scribbled down a reply before he absentmindedly tossed the note over his shoulder, not bothering with the teacher looking.

Yugi's hands scrambled forward and he managed to catch the note. Opening it up, the teen read it.

_Hai I'm fine. And so is Bakura._

Yugi blinked a couple of times, shocked by the blunt reply he'd gotten. Usually, Ryou would be quite happy when they wrote notes, glad to talk to someone. So, still worried, Yugi wrote down a reply before dropping the note down the back of Ryou's chair.

The chocolate-eyed teen took the note and opened it up.

_Are you sure Ryou? You don't seem like it. Please, you know you can tell me._

Rolling his eyes, the Hikari wrote his reply before reaching behind him and placing the note on Yugi's desk.

_I'm sure and there's nothing to tell, ok?_

Yugi stared at the note, reading it over and over, shocked by the bitterness that came across from it. Though, taking the hint, the shorter teen screwed up the note and shoved it in his pocket, trying to ignore the hurt he was feeling.

* * *

The bell signalling the end of the day finally came and Miss. Ukai spoke up, "I want chapters four and five read by tomorrow morning class. And please, as you can see the weather is very bad, so go home safely," she pointed to the window, rain galloping against the glace on a violent rampage, "You are dismissed." 

After the teacher's small statement, the class stood up, grabbing their things before they began to file out of the classroom.

"Ryou! Hey wait up!" Yugi called, waving his hand out to said other.

The cotton-haired teen turned at hearing his name, sighing softly when he saw Yugi, though none the less, the teen waited for his friend to catch up.

"Hey," the smaller Hikari said chirpily.

Ryou simply nodded in reply before he carried on walking, slow enough to signal for his friend to follow.

"Ryou, I was um… Wondering something," Yugi started as they strolled down the corridor.

"Yes Yugi?" the light asked, curious.

"Would… I mean, only if you're not doing anything, and I don't want to push you into anything, but if you aren't doing anything then maybe you could so-"

"Yug. Just ask, I won't bite or anything," Ryou interrupted, chuckling lightly.

Said other blushed slightly and smiled, "Um… Would, you like, to sleep at mine tonight? I mean, it was fun last time you came over and maybe it would do you good with a break from Ba-" the teen cut himself off when he realised what he was saying.

Ryou's eyebrows furrowed slightly at realising what Yugi was going to say. He sighed heavily to himself. Of course the light would love to spend the night at Yugi's, and even though he hated to admit it, he could do with a 'break' from his twisted other half.

"I'll see Yugi. I'll check what's going on tonight, and if nothing is happening, I'll come over at around eight. Deal?" Ryou said with a smile.

The other teen nodded, "Great!" he chirped happily.

With that sorted and agreed upon, the two walked through the main doors of the school into the pouring rain.

"Oh… Crud…" Yugi muttered to himself, pulling up the collar of his uniform and hunching his shoulders as the rain soaked the two.

Ryou looked at his friend, before rummaging through his bag. "Here," the light said, handing an umbrella out.

"But Ryou, you'll get soaked!" the shorter one exclaimed.

"It's ok. You have further to go than me," the light said softly, "It's only a small one, but it'll do you good," he added, opening up the umbrella and holding it over the teen.

Yugi smiled greatfully at the teen, "Thank you so, so much Ryou."

Said light nodded, "Hopefully see you later!" he replied smiling, pulling up his collar and shoving his hands in his pockets after waving good-bye.

* * *

**  
Ba dum tish! XD **

Heh... Was that even worth the wait:cocks head:  
I am really sorry though about the delay... Honest. And Catalyst will be updated by the end of this week too:nods:

Please, as always...

R&R my happy-chans! XD

S4K  
3


	7. Play Nice

**Ba dum tish chapter 7! XD**

**Quite a few people in reviews have asked for more detail in Bakura's little... Antics :grins: And so... I have changed this to a M... (Whatever happened to R:cocks head:)...  
Anyway, so yeah... If you don't like boyxboy-ness... And er... Unwanted... Touching :grins: Then I would miss out this chapter X3**

**Anywho... Enjoy my happy-chans!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVERN: Play Nice**

The rain poured down heavily against the lights soaked skin, drenching him in his sorrows.

Hunched up shoulders and lowered eyes, thoughts roamed through his mind. Such confusion and worry, along with the constant buzz of fear, lingered over him like a lost shadow.

Should he? Shouldn't he? Ryou dawdled along the stormy streets with that question constantly going through him. Of course, he'd love to spend the night at Yami and Yugi's, they were his closest friends, not so much Yami, but definitely Yugi. He'd give anything to stay with them, able to be free of the fear that was always hovering over him, free of the unvarying intimidation, and free to just be who he's wants to be.

Though, there was one, very, very big problem. Bakura.

The Hikari knew if he asked his other half to go away for the night, he'd either laugh and mock him for even asking, or beat him for even asking, either way, the answer would be a definite no.

Sighing to himself, the cotton haired teen lifted his head as he crossed the deserted road to his home, his bangs dripping freezing water into his chocolate depths, much to his annoyance.

Eventually making his way to the front door, the light slowly stepped into his so called home, the darkness instantly engulfing him.

"This is familiar…" Ryou muttered to himself as he took off his shoes and dropped his school bag on the floor, before looking down the shadowy hallway.

Taking in a deep breath, his eyes caught glimpse of a faint blue light coming from the living room doorway, _he's watching TV, _the light thought to himself. Tip-toeing along, the teen silently made his way to the doorway and swallowing hard, he peeped round.

"Yami…?" Ryou whispered when he saw that the TV was on, but Bakura was nowhere in sight.

His pupils widened slightly as fear began to roll over him, "God where are you…" the youth muttered, swallowing yet again as he walked back out of the living room, and into the abyss of the hallway.

Looking from left to right, the Hikari strained his ears to try and hear the slightest echo of a sound. But to no avail. Biting his lip ever so slightly, he stepped over to the staircase and put one shaking hand on the banister before creeping upstairs.

Unbeknown to the light, two dark, sinister eyes were watching his every move, waiting for the exact moment to pounce on his unsuspecting prey.

Not being able to take much more of the anxious terror running through him, the light spoke up, "Bakura? Where are you? This is getting old now!" the teen called, trying his best to hide his fear.

Though the only reply he got was the twisted, possessed laugh of his darker half.

"Aren't you getting brave little one!" a voice finally called back.

Ryou gasped, as the first thing in his mind was that his Yami was behind him. Fearing that the Thief would grab him, the light ran across the landing to his bedroom, thinking that Bakura was right behind him.

How wrong he was.

The teen slammed his bedroom door shut, ramming the bolt across to lock his door before he stood still at the end of his bed, his breathing rapid.

"Something tells me you ran into the wrong room Hikari," a voice spoke, dripping with sarcasm.

Ryou's eyes widened instantly in pure terror as he looked up to see none other than Bakura leaning against the window of his bedroom. His arms crossed across his chest, one foot resting flat against the wall, and his devil eyes locked directly onto him.

"B…Bak-" the teen stuttered, taken aback by the fear.

"You're so predictable Ryou… Coming to the one room in the house with a lock to escape me," Bakura started before getting up from the window, taking a step forward.

"Iie… Stay Back…" Ryou said shakily.

"Or else what little one?"

Without thinking twice, the Hikari span round on his feet and shot towards the door, his hands scrambling for the lock. But like the predator he is, Bakura seized his prey instantly, the teens reaching fingertips nowhere near the bolt.

"Iie! Bakura! Onegai!" Ryou screamed and kicked when two arms grabbed him round his waist and elbows, pinning his arms to his sides.

A bitter grin of satisfaction came over the Thief as he walked the two over to the bed, acting as if Ryou's screams for mercy and freedom weren't even there.

Tossing the teen harshly onto the bed, causing him to just slightly knock his head on the backboard, making him hiss in pain. Smirking to himself, the darker half climbed onto the bed, grabbing the teen's wrists and pinning them above his head before straddling his hips.

"Bakura! Please I'm begging you!" the teen bucked his hips in an attempt to free himself, but it was no use.

The Yami simply grinned as he removed one hand that was grasped at the lights wrists, holding them now with just the one, as his other hand slipped down to Ryou's chest. Licking his lips menacingly, the dark began to undo the buttons of the teens shirt, swiftly opening it to reveal the teens slim, but toned abdominal.

"Onegai Bakura…" Ryou whimpered, lifting his head to look where Bakura's stray hand was going, his eyes widening in pure horror when he saw it tip-toeing lower and lower. Screaming out in pure panic at knowing what was coming the light thrashed his head from side to side, though was quickly stopped when the drifting hand suddenly grabbed his chin, lifting his head up.

Bakura chuckled bitterly before leaning down to the light's stomach, circling his navel with his tongue before licking up the centre of the teen's chest, and to the junction between his neck and shoulders before biting down on tender skin.

Ryou gasped, cringing from the pain of his Yami's fangs sinking deep into his neck.

Sucking upon the drops of blood that escaped from the small wound, the Yami licked his lips before pulling back. His eyes gazed down at the trembling light beneath him, raw lust soaking his brown depths.

"Please… Bakura…" Ryou whispered when slender fingers began to creep down his chest.

"Relax little one… Enjoy it…" the Yami said in a husky tone, finally speaking up as he flicked the buckle of Ryou's belt open and slip down the zipper of his jeans.

Ryou cried out as loud as he could, bucking his hips again, desperately wanting the deranged spirit off of him. "Iie! Iie!"

The Thief smirked nastily as he lifted himself slightly off of the teen, slipping the light's jeans down to his ankles.

"Bakura! Onegai yameru!" the teen screamed out, eyes slamming shut when he felt fingertips brush over the inside of his thighs.

Snickering, the dark pressed down, causing friction between their hips and instantly the teen's eyes shot open, a gasp escaping him. This only amused the Thief more as he did it again, getting yet another whimper in response.

"Please Kura…" Ryou whimpered, his back, out of his control, arching slightly.

"What Hikari?" Bakura asked, as his eyes averted down, a delicious grin across his face when he noticed, "It seems as though you're already enjoying yourself…" he added with a grin, his hand brushing over the obvious excitement Ryou now had.

The teen bit his lip, a blush coming over him as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Awww, it's ok Ryou-kun… You always like it eventually," the dark mocked as he traced his hands over again.

"Please…" the light whispered, hating himself for actually showing he enjoyed the contact from his other half, letting the tears slowly fall.

"No," Bakura growled, taking two fingers and forcing them into the teen's mouth and making him suck, coating them thinly in saliva.

Coughing when the fingers were removed from his mouth the teen watched as the Yami moved his hand down. "GET OFF ME!" Ryou suddenly screamed, trying to kick his legs and buck his hips.

Getting annoyed with his lights pathetic struggling, the Yami released his wrists only to grab Ryou's throat tightly.

Gagging with shock the light desperately scratched and yanked at the hand that was choking him, though his attention suddenly switched to lower down when he felt something violate him.

Tears fell as the teen took what little air Bakura was allowing him to take, though using it to scream when the invading fingers pushed deeper.

Smirking to himself, Bakura angled slightly before forcing in again, hitting the spot he knew so well. And right on cue, the light screamed his loudest in pain, but pleasure was obviously heard with it.

The twisted Yami did it again, hitting the target over and over again and much to the lights dismay and self hate, he only begged for more.

"Ah… Bakura… Oh god…" Ryou panted, his breathing heavier before crying out again. He wanted it to end so badly, he wanted to escape, but he couldn't tell his body otherwise. The throbbing pains lower down desperate for freedom taking all the control over his body he had, making him thrust down against Bakura and dig his nails into the wrist he clung to.

Not being able to hold it, Bakura simply laughed with amusement, knowing how dangerously close the youth was. Licking his lips the spirit leaned down, lingering over Ryou's excitement as he forced his fingers deeper.

With a final, loud, pleasure filled scream Ryou released, just in time as Bakura put his mouth over the tip, catching the seed in his mouth.

Panting and sweating heavily the light tried to clear his head, his glazed eyes staring up at a smirking Yami. Though widened when said other leaned down to him, pressing his lips to his and forcing his mouth open before spilling the liquid into his hot cavern, forcing him to swallow.

Pulling back, Bakura watched his lighter half gag and cough and spit. Snickering, he leaned down and licked the teen's lips.

Freezing at the touch, Ryou suddenly cried out again, knowing now he wanted nothing more than it to end.

The Thief lent down to the lights ear, "Play nice little one…" he started before licking down his ear, "And it won't hurt as much."

Eyes widened in terror, the memories of previous events coming to his mind, the light began to panic again. Not wanting the pain, not wanting to give his other half the satisfaction of having him beg for more the light thrashed and screamed.

"Keep still!" Bakura ordered, pressing harder on the teen's throat.

Desperate for freedom, the lights eyes shot around the room as Bakura began to unzip his own jeans. Noticing the solid glass alarm clock on his bedside table, and without a second thought, the terror driven light reached over and grabbed the clock before screaming out and slamming it hard against the dark's head, the glass shattering over them both.

Instantly the Yami fell from on top of the teen and onto the floor.

Trembling with shock and the adrenaline rush that he was feeling, Ryou struggled to sit up, rubbing his aching neck. Crawling to all fours, glass falling off of him, the light slowly looked over the bed and onto the floor.

"B… Bakura?" Ryou asked as he stared at the motionless dark. He gasped suddenly when he saw blood slowly spilling from a deep wound in the Yami's head.

Panic-stricken the light scrambled off the bed and stumbled to the door. He yanked the bolt across, sprinted down the landing and out of the house, only one thing in mind.

* * *

**Mwaha! XD So yeah... Hm... :clears throat: that was fun... **

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

**R&R my happy-chans!**

**S4K**


	8. Breakdown In Rivalry

**Eh... -waves- Gah, please don't eat me -nervous laugh-  
I really am sorry I took forever to update. But all your lovely reviews, thank you SO much! -hugs for all-**

**So, without further ado. Enjoy chapter eight!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Breakdown In Rivalry **

The rain was still hammering down as the frightened light sprinted down his road.

He was freezing cold as he ran, topless and only in his jeans, which, thankfully, he managed to pull back up before exiting his home. The light crossed his arms as he slowed down, hugging his naked torso as he looked around.

Ryou was starting to slow to a fast walk and trying to cover his chest as much as he could.

A faint flash caught Ryou's eyes, followed by a low grumble in the clouds above of him. The Hikari looked up at the sky, droplets falling in his chocolate, tear swollen orbs. He felt saddened suddenly, as if something unbelievably obvious inside of him had just clicked and hit him dead on.

The light lowered his head again, finding a pointless interest in his shoes as he stared. His mind was dizzy and spinning with thoughts, questions, regrets. For some reason only one person was in his mind.

Bakura.

He knew it was stupid and he knew it was sad. Why should he be worrying about someone like his Yami? A cruel, twisted, utterly messed up spirit who had hurt him countless of times. Yet, he still felt horrible inside. Ryou just couldn't get the image of his other half lying there with blood spilling from his head out of his mind. It haunted him. Even more so than the Thief himself. Guilt started to overtake the youth, soaking him like the storm above him.

Absentmindedly, Ryou fell down onto his knees onto the soaked, cold floor. His head ached from the millions of thoughts racing through his mind. He just couldn't take it and his tears of pain began to fall freely.

The light crunched up his eyes, holding his head in his hands. Why was he being like this? Why was he feeling so guilty? Bakura was bitter and evil towards him, he got what he deserved, Ryou just _had_ to fight back.

Right?

But, why did he feel so wrong?

The teen knew what would have happened to him if he didn't hit his other half. If he did let Bakura win again, he'd be curled up on his bed, bloody and beaten. Shaking in a quivering ball of fear and self-loathing. He didn't want to experience that pain again. He didn't want to give his twisted Yami the satisfaction of hearing his screams. And he didn't want to feel like there was no one in the world who could hear his screams. Making him feel as if he was the only one who felt the pain. That, by far, hurt the most.

"R-Ryou?" A soft, questioning voice sounded, snapping the weeping light back to reality. "Oh my god Ryou are you ok!"

Chocolate depths snapped up at registering the voice, "Y… Yugi…"

"Ryou-san what's wrong? What's happened?" the shorter teen asked quickly, his bright amethyst eyes wide with worry for his friend.

"I'm fine…" the cotton-haired light said simply, rubbing his eyes violently hard to try and stop the flowing river of tears.

"Fine! Ryou! You're out in the rain, crying your eyes out!" Yugi blurted out, kneeling down by the youth and putting his jacket over his shoulders before putting one hand on his arm.

Ryou chose not to say anything in reply, instead finding a sudden interest in the ground he was sitting soaked upon.

"Ryou… Come on, lets get you back to mine, out of this rain, you're freezing cold," Yugi said, not bothering to ask the light, instead just standing up with the other Hikari and leading him back to the Game Shop.

* * *

Yugi opened the door to the living room of his home, leading a dripping Hikari in with him. Shocking Yami instantly.

"Yugi? Ryou?" the pharaoh questioned, looking at the two of them.

"I don't know… I found him like this…"

Ryou, trembling slightly, wiped his cheeks, trying to erase the tear tracks and redness.

"Sit him down," Yami said simply, going over and switching on the warm and glowing fire.

"Has he said anything to as why you found him like this?"

"No… Nothing…" Yugi said quietly, watching his white-haired friend, hug his knees close, bathing in the warmth of the fire, his eyes glazed as he simply stared at it.

"Ryou-kun. Are you all right? You look… Distressed…" Yami said politely.

Ryou sat in silence for a moment. Sinking into his thoughts like an overflowing river. Hating the regretting thoughts that were trampling over him like he was nothing. Yet, he felt like nothing. The nothing that had hurt the one person he thought he hated, yet the one person he can never stop thinking about. The ont person he can never escape.

"I'm ok…" the light replied simply, finally deciding to speak.

"Onegai Ryou-kun tell me what's wrong. You know I can help you if you need me too. I'm not saying it is but if it's anything to do with Ba-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" the Hikari suddenly snapped, his deep brown depths narrowing in an angered gaze, fixed on the royal spirit; his stare, in an eerie way, looked like his other half himself. "JUST BECAUSE YOU HATE MY YAMI DOESN'T MEAN I DO!"

"Ryou please calm down!" Yugi said with wide eyes.

"No! I will NOT calm down! You're just the same Yugi! You think it's Bakura as well don't you!" Ryou cried, sitting forward on his knees and throwing his arms out.

"I… I don-"

"You do! I can read you like a book Yugi! You're so _innocent_ whenever you lie you you're as clear as glass! It's not always my Yami ok! For once, it's me!"

Yami blinked in surprise, where as Yugi simply looked hurt.

"What do you mean Ryou?" Yami asked calmly.

Taking in a deep breath, Ryou collapsed back against the hearth, collecting himself and keeping his raging thoughts to himself.

"Tell us Ryou…" Yugi whispered, watching his friend.

"Bakura… He tried to…" the light buried his head in his hands before carrying on, ashamed to speak, "… Rape me again… He, he nearly did… But I hurt him… I didn't want to but I did. And I… I don't know why…" the light managed to usher, his voice shaking and quivering as much as he was.

Yugi simply stared at the Hikari, his mouth open as if he was to speak but his words were simply suffocated by the shock. The innocent light didn't know what to feel. That one simple word sent a million and one thoughts racing through him.

_Again. _

Did Ryou mean what he thought he meant? The thought of his friend already having to go through a thing such as rape sent a chilling touch down his spine. But what haunted him the most was the fact that it was his Yami who had done it. His own spirit, his other half.

His 'protector'.

"Ryou, what did you do to him?" Yami asked softly, breaking the bitter silence that was engulfing all three of them.

"I hurt him…" said teen replied in an almost silent tone.

"How?" Yami questioned again.

"Hit him…"

"You yourself?"

"No."

"How then?"

"Why are you asking me all of this? Does it matter if you know how I hurt my Yami!" the cotton-haired teen snapped.

"Yugi, I'm just trying to help out. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Bull!" Ryou cried out.

Yugi's head snapped round at his friends outburst, tears gathering in his eyes, not being able to take the overload of information and emotions being fed to him.

"You're just annoyed that it wasn't you that did it to him!"

Yami's eyes darkened slightly with anger as he rose to his feet. "Don't make assumptions about me Ryou. I'm only trying to help."

"No your not! If you were trying to help you'd ask me what happened then actually DO something about it! Not ask how I smacked Bakura over the head with glass!"

"Ryou d-"

"Is that enough for you Yami! Huh? Or do you want to know that he's lying on my bedroom floor bleeding all over the place and probably STILL IS!" Ryou screamed out at the top of his lungs, getting to his feet and waving his arms up.

"Ryou calm down!" Yugi protested, staring at the other Hikari.

"NO! Yugi! I won't! I know Yami's thinking about what I said!" Ryou hissed, glaring at the darker half. "I can tell! You've always hated him _Pharaoh_, and I know you'd do it too if you had the chance!"

"Maybe your right Ryou!" Yami suddenly argued back, a low growl escaping the back of his throat, "Maybe I do want him gone! He's low, cruel and downright bitter! Not only to me, but to my Hikari, to all my friends. To you!"

"He d-"

"He's RAPED you Ryou! RAPED! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW BAD THAT IS! It's not as if he cares about you! Why are you getting so worked up over a no good THIEF!"

"SHUT _UP_ YAMI! JUST SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST PISSED THAT YOU WEREN'T THE ONE TO MOST LIKELY HAVE KILLED HIM!"

* * *

**-gasp- Ooooh! What's gonna happen? -grins- Promis the next chapter will be up sooner, and... Interesting -waves-**

**S4K**


	9. Awoken Revenge: It Begins

**Heyho. :waves: **

Laughs hah… er… yeah. Sorry about not updating in like 2 months is it?  
Gomen my fans, it wont happen again. I'm sitting here with the flu writing this, and as I'm not going anywhere for a while, updates should be back to normal now (around every couple of weeks).

**A quick note to **Loki Nozumu**, not to be mean or anything, but I do mind if you use anything from my abuse scenes. I don't mean to be nasty or anything as such, but you know, it's my work and all so I would appreciate it if you didn't take anything… I would, however be happy to help out in any other way, just email me!  
**

**

* * *

**

**TRANSLATIONS  
**Onegai - Please  
Yameru - Stop  
Gomen nasai - I'm sorry  
Hai - Yes  
Iie - No  
Daijoubu desu ka - Are you all right?  
Daijoubu - It's all right.  
Arigatou - Thank you  
Baka - Idiot/Moron/Fool/etc.  
Kowappa - Brat  
Konbanwa - Good evening  
Oyasumi nasai - Good night  
Onegai desu ka - Please be ok/Please be all right

* * *

**NINE – Awoken Revenge: It Begins**

Dark eyes blinked slowly open, a silent gasp escaping his pale lips. Groaning, he rolled over onto his side, legs bending up slightly as he forced himself to support himself on his hands, then onto all fours. A low hiss was heard as he put both hands on the bed, forcing himself to stand up, fighting the urge to cry out at the hammering agony in the side of his head. Crimson trickled down the side of his face, staining his pale, snowy skin.

He wobbled slightly on his feet, holding his hands slightly out, steadying himself as he staggered towards the door. His depths felt heavy as he walked, his sight feeling as if it was becoming darker- but he kept on; his pride wouldn't allow any different.

Eventually coming to the door, he clutched to the wooden frame, clinging to it as if his life depended on it. His eyes shut tight as he took in a deep breath, the gold around his neck letting off a faint glow, seconds before he himself began to slowly fade away from view. Soon, vanishing completely, the golden item fell to the floor with a low clatter, the light fading just like its master.

* * *

"Ryou… How… How could you say that?" Yugi asked, his gentle eyes wide.

The Hikari's words went unheard as the other light and his own dark stared each other down. Not speaking a word, their eyes screaming everything for them.

"Uh… Guys… Don't do this, please," Yugi stated, looking form Ryou to Yami, back and forth.

"It's true isn't it?" Ryou asked, finally speaking up, "I know how much you hate Bakura, Yami. So, it wouldn't surprise anyone that you were a little upset because you weren't the one to have finished him off. Am I right?"

"Hai," the Pharaoh breathed simply.

"Yami!" Yugi squeaked, looking at his other half. "Are you serious?"

"Of course it is Yugi," the dark said with a sigh, "You know about the rivalry between me and that damned Thief. He's put too many people in harms way, he deserves what's coming to him!"

Yugi simply stared at his other half. Never in a million years would he expect the Pharaoh to admit to something like that. Of course, Yugi knew that Yami no Bakura wasn't exactly the nicest person, and that he's done terrible, terrible things, but still…

"I'm going."

"Huh?" Yugi looked round to see the other Hikari stepping forward.

"No Ryou!" the young spiky-haired teen said quickly, putting his hand out to stop his friend.

Ryou, on the other hand, pushed past the light, ignored the sharp look he was receiving from Yami.

* * *

The only thing heard in the house, was the eerie silence of suspense. The feeling of not knowing what was round the smallest of corners soaked him as he stepped through the front door.

"Yami?" the cotton-haired teen whispered as the door creaked shut behind him. His footsteps were almost as silent as his home, each step gentle and anxious as he swallowed hard from a light tinge of fear in his mind.

_Where is he? _Ryou thought to himself as his hand slid along the hallway wall, steadying himself in the dullness. His brown eyes blinked a couple of times as h came to the stairs.

He gulped.

The young light held tightly onto the banister as he simply stared up. He couldn't find it in himself to move any further- or any closer. What would he find? For all he knew, his other half could be where he left him, cold and motionless. On the other hand, the Thief could be lurking in the darkness, his prying eyes watching his every move and waiting for his perfect moment to pounce- all in the name of sweet revenge.

For some reason, Ryou felt his eyes begin to fill up, no tears fell, but if he let himself go he knew they would. And he knew they wouldn't stop for a long time.

Swallowing hard, the light dug deep in himself to take the first step before he found himself slowly climbing the staircase.

* * *

"Yami, where are you going?" Yugi asked with slightly widened eyes, watching his darker half walk past him.

"To Ryou's of course. He could be in trouble," the taller replied.

Yugi blinked a couple of times, still taking in all that had happened that night. He shook his head before he reached out and took hold of Yami's wrist. "Iie!"

"Y-Yugi-" Yami blinks, staring at his light.

"Are you going for Ryou, or for yourself?" the younger asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" the older turns his body, facing his Hikari- eyes locking.

"Was all what Ryou said true? You're just… Angry, that it wasn't you that could have hurt Bakura? And you said it yourself- you wish Bakura was, g-gone…"

The Pharaoh stared at his other half, sighing softly. "Yugi… Th-there's no time to explain…"

With that said, Yami twisted his wrist in Yugi's grasp so he held onto the younger, taking him with him.

* * *

Lingering, the light took the final step up. He sighed softly as he peered down the landing. _Keep going Ryou… You're nearly there; _the light wound himself up, trying to find the courage to head to his room. He ran a hand through his hair as he slowly began to walk down the landing, keeping his senses at their peak.

"Onegai…" Ryou whispered to himself as he came the corner to go to his bedroom. He leaned against the wall of the corner, scrunching his eyes up tight as he muttered, "Onegai desu ka…"

Taking a final deep breath, the light got up from the wall and turned the corner, heading towards the open doorway of his room. He stepped forward, his feet kicking something which sent a faint jingle through his ears- making him freeze in place. His chocolate depths scanned the floor, seeing a crimson trail of droplets. Though he gasped as he looked at his feet, seeing the Ring glistening before him.

Ryou crouched down and picked up the trinket with a shaking hand, trying to contemplate what'd happened. Though, all his questions were shortly answered.

"What a troublesome Hikari you've turned out to be Ryou…"

Young eyes widened in pure shock and fear as he lifted his head up to look at the window, an outline of a tall, thin male standing- crossed arms and head lowered.

"I admit, you caught me by surprise with that little attack of yours…"

Ryou gulped, his voice was so low and husky, only just louder than a whisper.

"My, my, the things you could have done…" the male snickered to himself as he lifted his head, deep eyes narrowing violently, "…the things you _should_ have done."

"B-Bakura…" Ryou scooted back out into the hallway, backing against the wall opposite his room, the fiend before him.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance Ryou. All your suffering would have been over."

"Onegai… Kura-sama…"

"Don't call me that you baka. I told you, one more step out of line and then that'd be it. Didn't I?"

"You-"

"DIDN'T I!" the thief's voice suddenly bellowed out.

"Hai! Hai! I'm sorry Yami!" Ryou pleaded frantically, tucking his knees up tight.

"I'm NOT your fucking Yami Ryou! You don't deserve to be calling me that! And now, you're going to have to pay the price."

"Iie! I am! Gomen Bakura! I won't do it again!" Ryou cried out, tears already falling from his eyes- his body quivering.

The white haired Yami pounced forward, lunging onto Ryou and instantly going for his throat, a hollering scream sounding in reply.

"RYOU!"

The fiend froze, his hands clutching the shaking form beneath him.

"Lets see if you have what it takes."

* * *

**Hm. All done XD  
Hope it was worth the wait, and I'm sorry it wasn't that long, promise the next one will be.  
And of course, I hope all you guys enjoyed it! **

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews

S4K


End file.
